


Wanted

by GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, It was too cute not to do, Jealous Derek Hale, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll/pseuds/GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever the trouble starter, Stiles has been purposely trying to upset Derek. Why? Simple. At the end of the day, everyone just wants to feel wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

** _Wanted_ **

“What the hell, Stiles?” Stiles winced at the way Derek growled his name as he purposely kept his eyes on the floor. The entire ride to the loft had been silent, Derek’s eyes flashing repeatedly while Stiles wracked his brain for something to say. Stiles chanced a glance at the room’s other occupant, to find Derek steadily pacing back and forth in front of the door. Derek stopped mid-step to glare at him and Stiles lowered his gaze once more.

After the pack finally succeeded in forcing the Nogitsune out of Stiles, the teen had politely asked that everyone leave him alone for a few days to recover both mentally and physically. Everyone had agreed that he deserved it, and the junior was looking forward to a week without the supernatural.

Two days into his supposedly supernatural-free week, he was woken up in the middle of the night to find Derek Hale climbing through this window. Stiles had glared at him from across the room and just as he was about to angrily-whisper (his dad was still asleep after all) about how he was breaking the deal, Derek had yanked him out of his bed, shoved him against the wall and kissed him. By the time they had pulled up for air, Stiles had already forgotten what he was gonna yell at him for.

The next morning, Derek had gone down to the station, walked into the Sheriff’s office and asked the Sheriff for permission to date his son. They had been happily dating since.

 _‘Key word being had_.’ Stiles thought miserably as he watched Derek walk over to the couch and sit down in it. The older male glanced at the empty chair across from him before looking back at Stiles who slowly made his way over. The teenager had started to sit next to him, but a quick growl from the werewolf stopped him in his tracks and had him sinking into the seat originally intended. Stiles sent Derek a small smile as a peace offering. It was not returned. The two sat and stared at each other in a tense silence before Stiles sighed and turned his eyes back to the floor.

“I’m sorry.” He finally spoke. Derek scoffed.

“No, you’re not.” Stiles’ head snapped up at the blunt accusation to see that Derek was no longer looking at him and was instead staring at a spot on the far wall.

“Excuse me?”

“Because if you were really sorry,” Derek continued as if Stiles hadn’t said a word. “You would have stopped after the 1st time. Or the second time. Or the third. Tonight was the fifth. _The fucking fifth._ Don’t pretend like you’re sorry when you’re not.” Stiles heart sank into his stomach as he listened to Derek’s speak and he could hear the anger just below the surface. The part that hurt the most was the fact that his boyfriend was telling the truth. This _was_ the fifth time. He had known exactly what he was doing, and now he was paying for it.

Stiles hadn’t been expecting Derek to be a fan of PDA when they started dating, and he was fine with it. Until he wasn’t. Having spent so much time around a pack of supermodels, Stiles had almost forgotten just how attractive Derek was to the normal human eye, something he was instantly reminded of on their first date when Derek had been given three different numbers in the time span of ten minutes. Sensing his boyfriend’s frustration, Derek had suggested they leave and just go somewhere instead. After quickly paying for the meal they ordered but didn’t eat, they had gotten burgers and set off for the local drive-in where Derek had no problem showing Stiles enough affection that he had to steal one of Isaac’s scarfs to avoid questions. 

When Kira had thrown a costume party and invited everyone in BHHS as well as everyone in the two neighboring high schools, Stiles had mentally prepared for another night of watching streams of people hit on his boyfriend while he fumed in a corner. However, as true to his life, the unexpected happened and less than thirty minutes of being at the party, he had already been asked out on a date twice and groped three times.  After someone had tried to slip their number in his pocket, Derek had refused to leave his side all night, keeping a firm grip on his waist. That had planted the jealousy seed in Stiles’ brain and it quickly grew and flourished.

The next time they went to dinner, Stiles had shamelessly flirted with the waiter when she brought their drinks. Derek retaliated by immediately grabbing his hand and glaring at the poor girl until she refused to look either of them in the eye. When they went to the movies, Stiles had stared a little too hard and a little too long at a guy a few people ahead in line. Derek had thrown popcorn pieces at him the entire movie. Stiles had given a barista his number on a cup sleeve. Derek promptly took it back. And then there was tonight’s incident.

Kira, ever the instigator of group outings, had suggested that they all go a town over to an underground club. Originally, Stiles hadn’t planned to play his jealousy game, but after watching Derek get mentally undressed for the fifth time, Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. When Derek had dipped out to find the bathroom, Stiles had marched straight for the bar and sat down next to a guy who he had seen eyeing him from across the room. He wasn’t as hot as Derek and looked a little too much like Scott for his liking, but as he watched Derek glare at him from a corner, Stiles knew he would get the job done. Scott’s clone soon stood up and started to drag Stiles towards the floor only to have Derek pick him and literally thrown him into the mosh pit happening near by. Stiles reached for the wolf with the intention of grinding against him only to have him Derek glare at him and storm out of club without a word. Stiles followed him out just in time to see him angrily yank his car door open and shut it just as hard. As Stiles had walked over, he had thought about what he could possibly say to get out of his current situation. It looked like the words were finally coming to him.

“But I am!” At his outburst, Derek finally looked at him and Stiles nodded enthusiastically as he sat forward in his chair. “I swear! Derek, I know I haven’t given you any reason to believe me, but I am sorry.” Derek held his gaze for a few more seconds before sighing and leaning back on the couch. All the fight had left his body and Stiles noticed that his boyfriend suddenly looked exhausted, and Stiles felt even worse than before, knowing that it was his fault.

“Why?” Derek finally asked, all of the heat gone from his voice. “Stiles, feelings change and that’s okay.” Stiles, who had been generating a list of ways to get the other male to forgive him immediately lost his train of thought.

“What?”

“If you want to see other people,” Derek continued. “I understand. All you had to do was say something.”

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

“If you were worried about us no longer being friends or about us breaking up affecting the pack,” Derek steamrolled on, “you should have come to me and talked about it. I don’t want you to be in a relationship with me if you don’t wan-”Before Derek could finish his thought, Stiles had moved from his seat, sat on the couch beside Derek and had kissed him. The other male tensed up and for a moment, Stiles feared that he wouldn’t kiss back. However, after a few still seconds Derek responded, carefully tilting Stiles’ head to change the angle. The two kissed in the silence of the loft, Stiles eventually pulling back first and burying his face in Derek’s neck.

“You can hear when I lie Der, and I swear that the last thing I wanna do is break up with you.” Derek was silent as he assessed Stiles’ statement clearly searching for the lie that wasn’t there. Happy with his test being passed, Stiles felt his boyfriend’s shoulders relax and he was soon encased with warmth that he had come to associate with being hugged by Derek. The older male leaned back until he was lying down on the sofa with Stiles on top of him.

“Then why have you been acting so odd when we go out?” Stiles was silent as he pretended to ignore the question until Derek pinched him in the side. Stiles looked up and glared before putting his face back where it was.

“You can’t judge me or what I’m about to tell you.” Stiles muttered. Derek nodded and Stiles sighed happily when he started to slowly rub his back. “I haven’t been flirting with other people because I don’t wanna date you anymore…I’ve been doing it because I like watching you get mad.” The hand Derek had on his back stilled, before slowly starting again as a sign to continue. “I like watching you get possessive over other people liking wanting me.”

“So you’ve got a jealousy kink?” Stiles sighed and lifted himself up so that he was sitting on Derek’s lap with a knee on either side. He shrugged a shoulder.

“I guess? I’m not used to people wanting me…like that.” Stiles could practically taste the insecurity in his voice and he knew Derek could too by the face that he pulled. Derek tried to speak but Stiles stopped him. “When you got jealous, you showed people that even though you _could_ have them, you wanted me instead and I liked having other people see that.”

“Stiles.”

“No.” Stiles said shaking his head and fixing Derek with a sharp stare. “I should have respected the fact that PDA isn’t your thing and I never should have made you jealous just so I could feel better about myself. I’m sorry, Derek.” Stiles started to get up to leave but a firm hand on his hip stopped him. Stiles, confused, moved to ask Derek what he was doing but was stopped by the wolf flipping him back so now Stiles was beneath him and he was on top.

“Stiles,” Derek started as he looked down fondly at the teen. “If you wanted me to hold your hand when we’re out together, all you had to do was tell me.” Stiles blushed and rolled his eyes.

“I know that _now_.” Stiles muttered, earning a laugh from the man above him. Derek shook his head playfully, before leaning down to kiss him.  

“You know that forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first story! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
